Fire Phoenix
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: Haruki Kuroyuki is normal girl with a normal life when she have a dream one day she on her home from school ,she went to the shrine and see a old book and was transport to the sengoku era. She join with Takeda Shingen, Sanada Yukimura and Sarutobi Sasuke in battle while try to get herself get back home.
1. Prologue

_**"Sanada-Sama"**_

 _ **I see a young male in red armor as I run to him and call him name.**_

 _ **"Sanada-Sama"**_

 _ **"Sanada-Sama"**_

"SANADA-SAMA" I yelled in my sleeping waking up as I rub my head. "I had that dream again".

"Hey Haruki you better get up or we going to be late for school" My older brother said as I look at the clock as I jump off my bed and change in to my school uniform and look at the mirror with my long black hair and my purple eyes as I smiled and I grab my stuff. I run down stair to dinner room as I see my older brother and my younger brother drink their tea. "Morning bro".

"Morning Nee-san" My younger brother at me.

My name is Haruki Kuroiyuki and I'm a 16 years old high school girl. My mom and dad are archaeologists. They travel to different countries to look for artifact. I don't see them that often but they send us gift. I live with my two brothers.

"So Haru-kun what was that dream you have" My older brother giggled at me.

My older brother with purple eyes and short black hair is Souske Kuroiyuki, he is my 18 years old brother. He love to tease me and he is student body chairman. He is very overprotective of me and younger brother. My younger brother with blonde hair and blue eyes is Akira Kuroiyuki, He is my 14 years old brother, he is sweet kid and he really good is basketball. He want to be an archaeologists like mom and dad. As for me well I kendo captain and go master. My grandfather teach kendo and go when I was 8 years old.

I laughed as my eye twitch. "I don't know what you are talking about!".

"Oh come on Haru-kun, I know you dream about a boy" Souske smirked at me.

"N...No...NO I was not" I yelled at him in anger. "You loved to tease me don't you".

"Yes I do now come on let go to school" Souske said as we walk out the home and walk to our school.

"Hey Nee-san, Are you going to my basketball game this weekend?" Akira asked me with a smiled.

"You know I will never your game" I smiled at him.

Souske pat our head as we turn to different way, Akira wave us goodbye as he walk to his school. Me and Souske walk to our school and walk to the gate as he walk the other away "I see when I get home".

"Ok bro" I said as I walk to the hallway. I heard fangirl yelling my name. "AHHHH Haruki-san".

 _'Oh god'_ I thought to myself. A young girl with short brown and blue eyes and wearing a school uniform walk up to me. "Hey Mio".

"Sup" Mio smiled at me.

That my best friend Mio Miyamoto, she is my best friend snice the 2nd grade. She is very nice and happy go lucky girl. She do kendo like me.

"Hey Haru-san, Want to go the café with me?" Mio smiled.

"Dude I can't I have to go to the shrine" I said to her with a smiled.

"Then I'll go with you" Mio grab my arm as we run to our class.

 _ **-Hour passed by-**_

Me and Mio walk to the shrine as we walk inside. I walk around see a sword and old book _'The Sengoku Era'_. Mio look at me with the book as she smiled. "Oh my, that book about japan in the Sengoku Era".

"Really" I said as I open the read the book. I smiled at it. "Wow This is great".

"And boring" Mio walk outside as she look at the flower.

I keep reading as I see a Phoenix with a girl in the book as I look at the phoenix and say it name "Suzaku". The book flash as the light blow around me and the sword as I yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MIO".

Mio run back inside as she see and try to grab me. "HARUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIII". Mio close her eyes as I was gone and open her eyes. "Haruki hey Haruki, Where are you?".

 _ **Third's POV**_

Akira and Souske walk inside as they see Mio crying. "Mio What Wrong" Akira asked her.

"Haruki, she gone" Mio said to them.

Souske was shock "Haruki is missing". As he yelled "HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII".

 _ **Haruki's POV**_  
I open my eyes as I look around and I got up. "Where am I?". I look around and called their name. "Akira, Souske, Mio Where are u?". I fell on my knees as I start to cry "Akira, Souske, and Mio I want to go home". I heard the noise in the nearby as I see horses and I thought to myself ' _Where the hell am I?'_ I got up as one of the soldier saw me as he point his sword at me.

"You there! Stop" He said to me. "Who are you and what clan you from?".

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said to him. "But where am I?".

"Don't lie to me little girl" He yelled as he growled at me. "NOW WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT CLAN YOU FROM?".

I freaked as I run away to the forest. "MEN GO AFTER HER DON'T LET ESCEAPE" he yelled. "Yes Sir". They rode to the forest after me as I ran faster and fell down. "Ahh".

I thought to myself as I breathe heavily 'What the hell is going on?' I got up and run fast as I can as I stop at the cliff as I see the soldiers rode up to me. "Play time is over little girl!" he laughed at me. I step back as I almost fell. 'Oh Shit I'm done Akira, Souske and Mio I'm sorry look like I going to die' I thought to myself and crying. I heard scream as I see a young man with brown hair with a pony tail wearing a red armor with a red head band wields two jūmonji-yari as I look at him.

"Oh god it Sanada Yukimura" One of soldier said in fear. "So that mean...". He see the solider of Takeda Clan. "Takeda Shingen is here!".

"Those who are enemy of my lordship is the enemy of mine" Yukimura yelled. "Not only is you attack this young girl".

'Sanada Yukimura wait he from my dream' I thought to myself.

"I'll kill Sanada Yukimura" the soldier attack him.

"Look out" I yelled as I stop the blade with my hand. Everyone was shock as I flip him over.

"MEN RETEAT" The soldiers rode off as I breathe and fell back and pass out. Hour pass by, I woke up as I look around. "Where am i?" I asked.

"Oh you're wake thank goodness" Yukimura look at me. "I'm Sanada Yukimura and you are".

"Kuroiyuki Haruki" I get up as I look at Yukimura. An older man in a tiger like armor with an orange hair ninja wearing a camouflage as they walk up to me.

"I'm Takeda Shingen, I'm the leader of the Takeda clan". He bow to me.

"And Sarutobi Sasuke" He smiled.

"Kuroiyuki Haruki" I said to them. "Where am I".

"You are at Kai, but don't worry your safe with us" Takeda said to me.

"What era is this" I asked him.

"The Sengoku Era" Yukimura said to me.

My eyes open widen as I scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". I freak out. "no way I traveled back in time no no no no no". I pinch myself "This a dream yea a dream".

"Nope it real" Sasuke said to me.

"Oh my god" I sighed. "I need go home my brother and my friend is looking for me".

"Lady Kuroiyuki clam down" Takeda pat my head. "You can stay with us as my servant and my warrior".

"What" I said.

"You'll be under yukimura wing" Takeda smiled at me.

My life was normal until that sword and book come long and now I stuck here in Sengoku Era!


	2. Phoenix 1:Haruki's New World

Haruki life change ever snice she find that book and that sword. She was chase by a group of solider and save by Takeda Clan and now she become a servant and solider to him. Haruki was sleeping as Sasuke walking in and wake her up. "Rise and Shine Haruki". Sasuke poke her to wake up.

"Five more minute" Haruki say in her sleep as Sasuke pinch her nose. Her face turn blue as she got breathing. "WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?".

"Well good morning to you Haruki" Sasuke smirk at me. "Come on Lord Takeda want to talk to you".

Haruki change into her uniform as she walk to talk with Takeda Shingen and Sanada Yukimura. She walk in and sat down and bows.

"Well Lady Haruki how are you feeling?" Takeda asked her.

"I'm Better thank" Haruki said as she look at him. "My Lord what is going on and why am I here".

"We are at war and I let you stay here" Takeda said to her.

Hour pass after Takeda explain to Haruki about the war, Haruki look confused "So I really did travel back in time but how".

"For now on, you are my servant and my solider but you will under Yukimura care, am I right Yukimura" Takeda said.

"Yes my lordship, I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura will do my best to take Haruki-kun" Yukimura bow to him.

"That it Yukimura" Takeda laughed.

"Your Lordship" Yukimura yelled.

"YUKIMURA"

"YOUR LORDSHIP"

"YUKIMURA" Takeda punch Yukimura in the face.

"YOUR LORDSHIP" Yukimura punch Takeda in the face.

They punch each other in face as Haruki look confused and Sasuke pat her back. "Don't worry they does this every time".

-3 Hours pass by-

Haruki sit in front of Yukimura as she stray quiet. Yukimura bow to her. "Kuroiyuki Haruki, I Sanada Yukimura will take care of you for now on".

"Yes but call me Haru" Haruki smiled.

"Haru?" Yukimura tilt his head confused.

"It short for Haruki, My friend call Haru a lot" Haruki rub her head laughing.

"Very well Haru-Kun" Yukimura grab her hand as he smiled at her. Haruki blushed as she nods. Yukimura smiled. "Now let this out the way, my lordship put you in my care so you have to do what I say understand".

"Yes sir" Haruki nods.

"Good now how about you clean yourself" Yukimura smiled at her.

Haruki went to water fall as she removed her clothes and went in the water. She closed her eyes 'I guess I stuck here until I find a way back home so wait for me Akira, Souske and Mio just wait for me'. She open her eyes as she stand up. "Haruki I bought you a kimono to where...um" Yukimura walk as he stop and see Haruki naked "Umm...Haru-kun".

Haruki turn around see Yukimura look at her naked as she blushed and scream "EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU HENTAI". She punch him the face hard it send him flying and hit the wall.

Haruki put on the kimono as she walk back with Yukimura and sighed "I'm sorry Sanada-Sama I didn't mean to hit you".

"It fine it my fault" Yukimura rub his face as they walk back inside and sat down.

Sasuke look at Yukimura as he rub his head "Ummm Master what happen to you face?" he asked him.

"Haru-kun punch me in the face" Yukimura sighed.

Takeda walk in and sat down as he cough. "Listen up, we are heading to Okehazama to kill Imagawa".

"Kill but my lord why have to kill him why can make peace with him". Haruki asked him.

"Haruki this is war we kill to take control" Takeda said to her.

Haruki was shock to hear that she have to go to kill Imagawa as she look up and thought to herself 'I have fight and kill to get back home'. Sasuke drop in as he bow to him. "Lord Takeda, I have report".

"What is it Sasuke" he asked him.

"I have new that the god of war, Kenshin Uesugi is heading to Okehazama as well" Sasuke said to him.

"Well then Haruki, Are you ready to fight as a solider of Takeda clan?" Takeda asked her.

"Yes My Lord" Haruki nods.

"Good, Yukimura make sure she is safe" Takeda smiled.

"Your Lordship" Yukimura yelled.

"YUKIMURA"

"YOUR LORDSHIP"

They punch each the face again as Haruki and Sasuke sighed and face palm. "Oh boy".

-In Oshu-

"Boss Masamune" Said an older man with brown hair and armor with the crest walk in. "I have that the tiger of kai and the god of war are heading to Okehazama".

"Really, well this is going to fun" A young male with blue armor with brown hair and eye patch. "Kojuro anything else".

"Well they have a young girl with them" Kojuro said to him.

"Well BOYS IT PARTY TIME" Masamune yelled as his army yelled.


End file.
